The Dragon & The Wolf Queens
by BeautyWithintheBeast
Summary: A fanfic about Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen meeting for the first time, both in denial about their feelings for Jon Snow
1. Chapter 1

From her chambers she could hear the doors swinging open, the Northmen clamoring about "The Lord of the North has returned" She could feel her heart beating in her throat and she took a heavy sigh, she couldn't tell if it was relief knowing Jon had returned or dread after everything that had happened between her and Arya. A part of her knew Arya was right, she did want to be Lady of Winterfell, in charge of it all. Jon didn't even want to be King of the North she told herself, so why did she have that guilt turning in her stomach? She stood up and put her cloak on and walked out across the corridor glancing down she saw Jon and then suddenly she realized that it wasn't a feeling of guilt at all she was feeling, she was relieved., she truly missed him. She saw Arya enveloping him in her arms. Jon smiling and swinging her around overjoyed with the fact that their sister had survived. She raced down to see them both. Wanting to tell him everything, wanting to tell him how Bran had told her everything about Littlefinger, how despite their differences she and Arya had banded together to out him and still had the Vale at their side. How much she missed him, how many nights she had laid there awake with the only thing keeping her warm was the thoughts of his arms around her. As she approached him she noticed he looked worn and tired but he smiled at the sight of her and she smiled ear to ear and as she started to embrace him that's when she saw her, long silvery hair pinned back by braids, she stood behind Jon weary of her surroundings but her eyes fixed on Jon until she noticed Sansa standing there and their eyes locked on each other and Sansa was flooded with the feeling of fire burning her from the inside out.

"I don't think that it is in anyone's interest that I accompany you to Winterfell..." Daenerys said helping put Jon's cloak on his shoulders.

"You will be fine, I am The King of the North and they will understand everything once I explain. I will tell them how you helped us fight the wights north of the wall. They will see you how I see you. My sisters will support me none the less." he said trying to snuff out any of her concerns.

But Daenerys was still uneasy about it and it showed. "Trust me, you are My Queen," he said placing his hand on hers. This time she didn't move, she just studied his face momentarily, his touch sent chills throughout her entire body and she had to constantly remind herself that now was not the time, there were more important things. he took his hand away and she swallowed hard and exhaled "Trust me." he repeated.

I do..." she murmured then followed him to the gates of Winterfell. She was taken by surprise by just how beautiful Winterfell truly was but she still lingered behind him unsure of how the North would perceive her. She did trust him, and she meant it when she told him that she did. She just didn't know if she could trust the people of the North after all she was a southern queen.

First Jon was approached by Arya, Daenerys smiled softly admiring how gentle Jon was with her. Arya studied Daenerys for awhile, "If you're Jon's Queen you're mine as well." she said bow. Daenerys started to soften after Jon glanced at her with approval as if to say "I told you so" and she slightly let her guard down. That was until she saw another woman approaching with long fiery red hair, "Sansa" Arya said flatly. Daenerys glanced between the sisters and then noticed Sansa's smile fade as soon as she laid her eyes on her, but she stood her ground. And gave her an icy glare right back.

"What is he thinking bringing her here?" Sansa said pacing her chambers.

Arya shrugged, "If Jon trusts her I trust her." she watched her sister pacing.

Sansa yet again knew that Arya was right if Jon trusted her they should too. After all, Jon did tell her how Daenerys triumphantly saved them all from the wights and the Night King.

"But she's a Targaryen." she said still pacing.

"You sound exactly like Cersei." Arya said looking at her apprehensively.

"Do you know what her father did to our Grandfather? To our Uncle Brandon?" Sansa stopped in her place looking at Arya. "You speak about family betrayal, allowing a Southern Queen in Winterfell..." she sighed, "A Targaryen none the less." She reiterated.

But that wasn't it, it wasn't about that at all. When Sansa saw Daenerys by Jon's side she was filled with something else, she was jealous.

Daenerys approached the Weirwood Tree with Jon, she hadn't left his side since arriving at Winterfell. There Jon saw his brother Bran. Daenerys studied the boy who knew all things while she stood there quietly as Jon and Bran discussed the Night King and how Uncle Benjen had saved them both while they were North of the Wall. Bran sat there rather stoically which made Daenerys uneasy because she couldn't quite read him. They never spoke the entire time during Jon and Bran's conversation and it was only when Jon and Daenerys started to head back that he glanced at her, "Brave men didn't kill dragons. The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen." she was taken aback by his words then she turned to him, as he continued. "The Night King, he brought back the dragon of gold and cream. But he is no longer your dragon."

Daenerys' eyes widened at this and Jon stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Bran looked at them both, "Viserion." with that Bran warged somewhere else.

"I have to tell the others," Jon said heading back toward the castle. "We have to move now there's no telling how long we have."

But Daenerys stood in front of Bran now "What does he mean he is no longer mine?" she touched Bran's arm. "Tell me!" she said defiantly.

Bran's eyes locked onto Daenerys' now; "You dare? You give commands to me? To me? You do not command the dragon."

Terror overtook Daenerys as she let go of Bran's arm, haunted by the words, knowing that they were the words spoken to her once by her brother Viserys.


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys approached the Weirwood Tree with Jon, she hadn't left his side since arriving at Winterfell. There Jon saw his brother Bran. Daenerys studied the boy who knew all things while she stood there quietly as Jon and Bran discussed the Night King and how Uncle Benjen had saved them both while they were North of the Wall. Bran sat there rather stoically which made Daenerys uneasy because she couldn't quite read him. They never spoke the entire time during Jon and Bran's conversation and it was only when Jon and Daenerys started to head back that he glanced at her, "Brave men didn't kill dragons. The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen." she was taken aback by his words then she turned to him, as he continued. "The Night King, he brought back the dragon of gold and cream. But he is no longer your dragon."

Daenerys' eyes widened at this and Jon stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Bran looked at them both, "Viserion." with that Bran warged somewhere else.

"I have to tell the others," Jon said heading back toward the castle. "We have to move now there's no telling how long we have."

But Daenerys stood in front of Bran now "What does he mean he is no longer mine?" she touched Bran's arm. "Tell me!" she said defiantly.

Bran's eyes locked onto Daenerys' now; "You dare? You give commands to me? To me? You do not command the dragon."

Terror overtook Daenerys as she let go of Bran's arm, haunted by the words, knowing that they were the words spoken to her once by her brother Viserys.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon ran into Sansa's chambers out of breath, "The Night King he has a dragon, you have to warn everyone." Hearing this Arya ran outside.

Sansa shifted in her place. "I have worn everyone? You're Lord of the North, or why don't you have your Queen do it?" she said bitterly.

Jon was taken aback by her reaction, "Dany isn't the enemy Sansa."

Her back was toward him now, "You know I thought you were dead." she looked down her heart was racing and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, just saying the words out loud. Jon touched her shoulder and she spun around and buried her face in his chest. "I told you not to be stupid like father, not to be stupid like Robb and what did you do?" she broke away from him and wiped her tears from her eyes while trying to compose herself, "You brought her back, tell me what do you think Father would say if he knew you had the man responsible for his father and brother - our Grandfather and Uncle Brandon's deaths for defending our Aunt Lyanna's kidnapping by his son - her brother. Tell me what would Father say if he knew you had his daughter here in Winterfell?"

Jon stood there trying to find the words, any words to calm her. Finally, he said "I'm all right, I'm alive because she saved us. I have seen the way you look at her, you looked at her just like your mother used to look at me. Our father's bastard, she hated me..." he walked up closer to her, "I understand where you're coming from Sansa I do. And I -"

"You don't..." she interrupted while staring into the fireplace. "You have no idea what I was thinking. While you left for the North of the Wall, all the nights you were gone I had no idea if -" she stopped herself, now realizing what exactly she was saying.

Jon had taken off his cloak and over clothes while she was staring into the fire. "Look at me," he said quietly.

She half turned not wanting to look at him directly but he approached her and grabbed her hand placing it on his chest, on his scars she looked up at him into his eyes. "I died once already I don't plan on doing it again."

By now her fingers had traced over the one over his heart, "I won't be like Robb or like Father." he said quietly placing his hand over hers.

"I just don't know what I would do," she said her voice still sounding as if it were going to break. "I just wanted you home, I wanted you here..." she continued now looking him in the eyes. "I wanted you here with me."

Jon took his other hand and wiped a tear off of her cheek, "I'm here now." and kissed her on the forehead. Then she tilted her head up and her lips were inches away from his.

"Don't go..." as the words left her lips they grazed Jon's lips and he felt his own breath becoming heavier.


End file.
